Twilight Drabbles
by Tonyzgir
Summary: There were written before the airing of the Season 2 finale, "Twilight."
1. Introduction

This group of drabbles, were written before the Season 2 finale, "Twilight", aired.

I got the idea for them from all the speculation that was running around at the time, on which agent was going to get killed. {Even though we all know how it turned out in the end.}

And were all written, before Kate left the show.

I don't own NCIS. I don't get any money from this.

I would like to borrow Tony from time to time though...

Enjoy.


	2. Damage

**Damage**

Everything hurts.

Physicall, mentally, emotionally.

I feel like I've been shot.

But I wasn't. He was. Now, he's lying in the hospital, and I can't help him.

He can't die. He needs to walk Charisma down the aisle on our wedding day.

Hold his grandkids.

Now, he may not get that chance.

Just because some stupid person decided he's be better off if Gibbs were dead.

That is the furthest thing from the truth.

He'd actually be worse off. Cause if Gibbs dies, he'll get the death penalty.

Cause I'll kill him where he stands.

The damage is done.


	3. Forget

**Forget**

"don't forget me," she whispered as her heart stopped.

I cried as I felt her hand go limp.

She was gone.

It seems like only yesterday she joined NCIS.

Now, I'll never see her again.

No more morning banter.

No more of her sweet smile.

No more of her.

It's never going to be the same around here. Not without her in the desk across from me.

I'll miss that sparkle in her eyes when she had a plan.

In my own way, I know I loved her.

She'll never know.

"I'll never forget you," I whispered to the wind.


	4. Guilt

**Guilt**

I should have been a better friend to him. I shouldn't have been such as ass all the time.

And yes, I am capable of not being an ass.

Not that I share that with many people.

But, I still should have been nicer to him.

Who would have thought that he would have ended up where he did? I feel guilty. Like I should have done something.

And now, he's lying on a slab in Ducky's morgue. Now, I can't make it up to him.

If only.

I feel guilty.


	5. Heroes

**Heroes**

Even heroes have the right to dream.

No, I'm not calling myself a hero. I don't think I deserve that title. I haven't done anything to deserve it.

Except maybe die.

Yes, you're reading that right. I'm dead!

I know you're thinking, 'how is that possible?', but here we are.

See, I died in the line of duty, which means, I get the full military funeral and everything.

An awfully nice flag!

That's what my survivors get.

The love of my life gets a stupid flag!

How fair is that?

My legacy at NCIS is a stupid flag.

I'm no hero.


	6. I'll Remember You

**I'll Remember You**

The bullpen seems empty. It's deathy quiet in here.

Death...

He's gone.

It's so different around here without him. Like some piece of the puzzle is missing.

Except we know exactly where he is.

He's laying a cold, metal slab, in Ducky's morgue.

Such a cold end for such a great guy.

He was such a great agent. A wonderful addition to our team.

He was also a great friend. Something I never told him.

I guess I just couldn't find the right words to tell him that.

He'll always be Probie to me.

I'll remember you, Tim McGee.


	7. Lights Out

**Lights Out**

Gibbs took one last look around the empty bullpen.

Empty because his team had been reassigned.

What was left of them anyway.

One agent killed in the line of duty and they force him to retire.

And split up his team.

His family.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

It was hard for him to believe that they were being split apart. They had been together so long that it would feel weird to work with anyone else, no matter how good.

He'd miss them, all of them. No matter what he may say.

He shut the lights out.


	8. Retribution

**Retribution**

He'll pay.

Whoever he is.

Someone took the life of one of my agents.

One of my friends.

I should just shoot whoever is responsible.

I know it won't bring them back. But I would feel a little better.

As long as I can kick some ass, that is.

People say revenge doesn't get you anything.

Bullshit!

He deserves to pay. He took the life of someone who had their whole... well, life, ahead of them.

That deserves punishment.

Retribution may get me fired but at least there will be closure.

For me, for my daughter.

For everyone else.


End file.
